Something We Both Needed
by Wills4361
Summary: From the start, it was never going to be that easy, Brittana future!fic
1. Chapter 1

**After a lot of thought, decided this is gonna be my next fic after I finish Extra shot of love, wanted a tiny break from that so here is the first chapter :) Hope you enjoy the idea, let me know!**

**Own nothing of Glee**

It wasn't that Santana Lopez didn't like Lima...it was just that it wasn't necessarily very her. She was LA born and bred. She enjoyed the warm weather, the crisp sea breeze and the golden sandy coast that stretched on for miles. She had had the same friends since she had been in school and had grown up around the same bars, clubs and restaurants that she had known and come to love.

It was a hectic place where no night was ever the same and you could lose yourself in the multitude of faces and places, something that she relished in.

But here she was in a town that had about two good restaurants, one that served like unlimited bread sticks, like what the fuck? Bread sticks? Although she couldn't deny she loved them it was just all so random. And this place had a few places that you were lucky to get a drink and a bit of a dance out of.

Truthfully she really wasn't too sure why she was even there, but that was something she was trying to ignore. Although ignoring it was like trying to ignore a woodpecker with a hammer pecking against your head...you just can't. Thankfully she had found that keeping herself distracted and busy was managing to keep her objectified problem at bay for the time being.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Mike, because she did. It was just, he wasn't exactly what she had expected in her life. She had known him from about half way through high school. He had moved to LA from Lima to try and make it as a dancer and she had met him when he had been dancing outside a club on the docks one night, just there by himself, seeming perfectly content to just be, something that Santana had come to envy.

She herself had been in their with a batter of her eyelashes and a sway of her hips that she had found herself a custom to using to get what she wanted. When Mike had blushed endlessly when he found himself being caught Santana couldn't help but laugh and that's when it just well started.

There's was more a Bromance than a romance. They had started out becoming just friends. Mike had become a welcome release from the pressures and demands of being HBIC at high school and co-captain of a national champion cheer leading squad. Most of her nights were spent at that very dock goofing off with Mike and drinking beer that she had gotten some guy to buy for her.

One not so overly memorable night they had both had a bit too much to drink and Santana had ended up stumbling in to Mike both of them becoming pressed up against a brick wall. Before she even knew what was happening she felt Mike's lips pressed against hers. It wasn't a bad feeling and she didn't fight it. And there in a mildly cold autumn night Santana Lopez lost her virginity. There had been no fireworks no wonderful swell of emotion it had just simply been. And she was okay with that, she was glad it was with someone she cared about than some random who she'd forget the name of the day after.

That was kind of the sum up for her whole relationship with Mike. They hadn't gotten together directly after, and of course she had slept with numerous other people but they had all been the same, merely alright, and Santana wasn't complaining she was okay with that. It was simple and it was easy.

Eventually when she graduated her and Mike just moved in together, she went to UCLA while he danced, they ended up sleeping together occasionally and kind of morphed in to a relationship without one ever being officially started.

Then suddenly it was 5 years later and her and Mike were at her parents 25th wedding anniversary and Mike had gotten down on one knee and proposed in front of a room full of people all beaming and smiling at her. It hadn't taken her breath away and was nothing like the movies had always portrayed, but she knew she would be looked after and protected and okay. That was enough for Santana.

She was fine. Yes that is how she would sum up her life. Fine. It's not a bad word. Put it in front of wine or dining and you've really got something. Yes fine.

So her fine life had brought her here, to driving her beloved beat up Porsche through the windy roads of Ohio, following a Sat Nav that she was sure had a vendetta against her. Mike's parents being the traditionalist they were had insisted that they had the wedding back in Mike's home town and so they had decided to make a little trip out of it.

Mike being a dancer and pretty low on work could be well anywhere in the world and Santana was an executive in a PR firm, which meant she could conduct most of her work through her iPhone. They had decided to spend two and a half months in the beloved mid-west something that Santana was already starting to regret even after only having been there for 36 hours.

It wasn't that Santana had anything against chicken feet for dinner...oh no wait yes she did. It had been so bad that Santana had snuck out of Mike's parents house when they had all been asleep and drove to the nearest McDonalds she could find. She felt like she was 16 again, part of her wished she was, it was all a bit easier back then.

The vibration of her iPhone on her dashboard pulled her out of her musings as she drove, the picture and name that came up on the screen made her smile as she pressed a button on her dash and the car's loud speaker came to life.

"Where the hell have you brought me, I am being serious I just saw a cow, why the fuck are there cows by an airport?" Quinn Fabray ever the snob, sneered down the line.

"Well nice to know you landed safely Q" Santana laughed.

"Santana how can you get married here? Like seriously, where are you gonna get your dress made 'Sewn 'n' stuff'?" Quinn mocked with disgust.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a snob Quinn you might stop to realise that it's not that bad, you never know you might even meet a man here" Santana chuckled down the phone.

"Oh yeah S, just gonna get me a farmer, seriously I have just seen more cows, what is it with this place? Maybe you should stick with the theme and get like a cow dress, I am sure you can get a nice off the shoulder number in hide" Santana could hear the smirk in her voice.

Quinn Fabray, she was Santana's oldest friend and had been a part of the Latina's life for as long as she could remember. Santana had met Quinn in Kindergarten when Quinn had straight out told her on the first day that she didn't like her outfit. Santana had responded by throwing her chocolate milk all over Quinn's pink dress. Somehow despite their competitive madness they had actually well just fit and they had been best friends ever since.

"Oh it's not that bad Q, it's only a couple of months and it gets you away from that psycho boyfriend of yours _and_ you are on paid leave from work, seriously how did you manage that?" Santana curiously asked.

"All about the teasing S, I thought I taught you all about this" Quinn sighed amused down the phone.

"Yeah well sorry my boss isn't some sex deprive coffin dodger like yours and besides I still have some morals left" Santana quipped.

"Yeah yeah, anyway are you still on your way to my wedding gift?" Quinn laughed down the phone visualizing Santana's scowl that was currently on her face.

"Reluctantly yes I am, Mike saw the email you sent me and loved the idea, honestly Quinn I am offended why the hell do I need 40 hours of dance lessons for a wedding I am not that bad!" Santana huffed.

"Santana, you forget I went to high school with you. I was on Cheerios with you, if you didn't scare all the freshmen equally as much as Coach did there was no way you'd of ever made co-captain with me, you have as much rhythm and balance as Bambi on drugs when it's first born" Quinn chuckled.

"Okay enough I get the picture, anywhere I am here and I hope you know you have sent me to what seems like come crack den on the edge of the town center so thank you very much"

"It was the only dance studio in Lima" Quinn started nonchalantly "And anyway this is probably one of the major town attractions, one of the few buildings actually made out of bricks and not merely a shack"

"You really are such a bitch Q" Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah well you love me, oh and Lopez we are going out tonight, I am in desperate need of a drink so find out from someone where we can get a drink in this cow town" Quinn merely hung up the phone as Santana shook her head and laughed at her friend.

Santana stepped out of her car and took a look around. The smallish building looked like it was basically falling apart, most of it was brick built but had two small glass doors with a blue neon sign in the window flashing open.

Santana walked over and gently pushed open the door hearing the creek of some hinges that were in dire need of some oil. She whipped her head back and forth for any sign of life when she heard the slow sound of something that sounded like Spanish music coming from slightly down the hall. Santana decided to follow the sound through some heavy wooden doors that had no windows, poking her head through slightly to take in what appeared to be the dance studio.

Her view was immediately drawn to the two women in the center of the room. One was a small brunette, similar to her height with a pale complexion and thick curly hair. She was being spun, lifted and twirled all while she moved her hips and sung along to a few of the words in a fairly nice voice Santana had concluded.

Her attention was then drawn to the other woman that was leading the dance. Santana didn't notice how she hadn't been drawn to this woman before the brunette. She was much taller than her smaller counter part, with a similar creamy complexion that just seemed to shine a bit more. Santana could see how she managed to practically throw the other woman around as they danced due to the toned back and shoulders that were on display through the thin vest top she was wearing. Her golden hair was pulled up messily on top of her head in a loose bun and her bangs were whipping across her face as she moved.

Suddenly the music changed, getting a much deeper more sensual beat, the two women slowed their frantic and invigorated dancing down to much more subtle movements. They began to get closer and closer almost teasingly so, their bodies slowly touching more and more as the songs progressed, the sway of their hips and rolls of the bodies increasing as they gradually came together. Eventually they were basically just grinding on each other but some how it wasn't in the sick inducing way that Santana was so use to seeing in the clubs in LA but it looked like the movements actually belonged with the music, that these women actually belonged together. Santana couldn't help but think about how good they looked and she felt her body reacting, the temperature in the room slowly increasing along with the flush along her chest and neck.

Her foot slipped where it had been holding the door behind her open and the heavy door slammed shut behind her pushing her in to the room and causing two heads to snap in her direction. All 3 women stood their looking slightly dumbfounded for a second and Santana found herself giving them a slightly awkward wave hoping to break the tension slightly.

She saw the blonde woman break out of her shock at the action and chuckle lightly, Santana couldn't help but think about what a loser she was. The blonde dancer pulled herself away from the brunette with a smile and made her way over to Santana with her hand extended and a grin on her face, her eyes roaming Santana's neck and chest no doubt taking in her obvious flush.

"Hi, I am Brittany, you must be the two O'clock that Quinn Fabray booked?" She grasped Santana's hand tightly and Santana couldn't help but find herself squeezing back too.

"Uh yeah um Lopez um Santana...Santana Lopez is my name" She finished awkwardly, finally being able to take in the lovely blue coloured eyes in front of her.

"Well Santana Lopez, I am sorry about that Rach and I overrun a bit, but I promise you now that you have my full attention" Brittany walked away to change the disc in the CD player.

Santana glanced around and noticed how the brunette or presumably Rachel had left the room.

"Yeah um sorry about that I didn't mean to like interrupt you and your girlfriend or anything, I wasn't staring it was just you looked good, I mean like you looked good together" Santana was internally cursing herself for being so completely awkward around this stranger she had no idea why she was reacting this way.

Brittany started laughing "She's not my girlfriend"

Santana arched her eyebrow disbelieving, she couldn't help her reaction, they had looked so good together.

"Really she's not, look" Brittany pointed through a small glass window that Santana hadn't noticed from the parking lot, where she could see Rachel practically running in to the arms of some giant brown haired boy with a goofy grin "That's Finn, her husband, Rach and I have been friends for years, she just also happens to be one of my best paying clients" Brittany winks at her which makes Santana's legs go a bit weaker, which catches her completely off guard.

"Oh right, well sorry, I didn't mean to like call you a lesbian or anything" Santana feels herself reddening by the second.

Brittany chuckles again "That's alright, I happen to kind of like lesbians" She flashes Santana her wrist. The Latina can clearly make out a couple of multi-coloured bracelets on her wrist with the words 'Pride' embellished across them. Suddenly it clicks in her head.

"Oh um cool" Santana mumbled awkwardly as her eyes are still wide and glued to the bracelets on Brittany's wrist "I'm straight" Santana says lamely raising up her left hand showing off her engagement ring for a reason unbeknown to her.

Brittany smirks at her "Well done I can see" Santana feels Brittany eye her up and down and she knows her and her awkward demeanor are being played with. She shook her head and remember that she was Santana fucking Lopez and was bad ass she could handle this.

"So what can I do you for, I understand that you have 40 hours pre-booked?"

"Well apparently I am a hideous dancer who needs that amount of time as I am getting married and the whole day is going to consist of a lot of dancing due to the fact the guy I am marrying loves the stuff" Santana quickly explains.

"Gotta say with a body like that, that definitely surprises me" Santana feels herself stiffen with the reaction before she relaxed and shakes her head with a smile. That line felt about twenty times over used definitely pre-rehearsed.

"Look Blondie" Santana starts with an eye roll "I am sure that a lot of the women that come here will fall at your feet after a line like that and sure you're hot as hell but that's definitely not me, so you are gonna teach me how to rumba and tango and whatever else you dancers do but that is gonna be it okay" Santana tries to stay defiant but she can't help but feel the slight tugs of the smile pulling at the corner of her lips at the blonde's cavalier attitude.

Brittany held her hands out in front of her apologetically but with a beaming smile "Sure whatever boss oh and thank you"

"For what?" Santana asked confused.

"For calling me hot" Brittany said with a grin.

"What! I didn't..." Santana quickly thought back over what she said.

"I think you'll find it was hot as hell actually" Brittany was smirking down at her hands as she mindlessly played with her nails.

Santana felt herself flush even harder then before as she was fighting to control herself. 'No this is what she wants you to do, pull yourself together San, you are more badass than this' She told herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so you gonna teach me to dance or we just gonna stand here and chat?" Santana huffed slightly.

"Of course, you're the boss" Brittany swaggered over to the Latina and held out her hand "Well, whenever you're ready Miss Lopez"

Brittany felt herself smirk as she walked in the the same club she did every Friday night. As per usual she was there at half ten on the dot and as per usual as she entered about ten women turned round and were all looking at her and longing for her gaze.

Living in a small town like Lima meant that of course everybody knew pretty much everybody. And in Brittany's case she knew most of the women in town. She also knew how most of these women liked to be fucked and how the liked to be pleased. It was no secret that she was pretty much one of the only gay people about in Lima, but what was a big secret is the fact that none of the old bigoted men and women of Lima knew that their other halves and daughters were most likely to have been in the blonde's bed at some point down the line.

There were of course mornings where she felt a slight pang of guilt as she crept out of an unfamiliar bed or she ushered some hurt looking girl out of her front door but then she figured that life indeed wasn't fair so why the fuck should she be? Maybe it was something to do with her own homophobic fuck up of a family but that was another story for another day when she wasn't trying to have a good time and get a good piece of action.

Brittany couldn't help but feel bored though. This was the problem with living in a small place like Lima, yes she knew that most nights she could pretty much guarantee a shag whenever she liked and yes it would be good enough. But she was easily over counting on one hand with some women and in double figures with some others. She was just bored.

She was shaken out of her mood killer thoughts by her room mate and stud brother Puck who had managed to wangle a bucket of ice with two bottles of champagne in it from the bar. He was her other half in a non romantic sense. He had manage to score with just as many girls as she had and more often than not they had ended up bedding the same women. At some points in their lives they had ended up doing it at the same time, threesomes weren't a big deal to them, but there was definitely never any touching between the two of them, that was like the worst form of incest in their eyes.

He was in a similar position to herself, happy enough residing here but equally as bored. Life at that moment just felt stale to both of them.

"Well not surprising to report that the same women are here this week as they were last week and the week before that and the week before that and the wee-" Puck droned on.

"Yes Puck I am fully aware, I was just counting and there are eight girls I have slept with in this club, do you know how tragic that is?" Brittany sighed as she swigged the champagne straight from the bottle.

"Twelve, I win" Puck said smugly.

"Wow you are even more of a whore than me well done" Brittany clinked their bottles together.

Brittany closed her eyes as she allowed herself to leave the room she was currently in and let her mind swim back in to her memories of earlier that day. It had been one of the most eventful days she had had in months. The second that the Latina had walked in the room Brittany had been impressed. You could tell within a second that she was an out of towner. The heels she wore before she changed in to her pumps had had the red soles that Brittany knew as Louboutins, the unmistakeable Louis Vuitton bag and the Chanel sunglasses all prevalent in her outfit, basically all things that you would never find in Lima Ohio.

She was absolutely stunning and Brittany had felt herself lurch slightly forward at the sight of her, she had wanted her instantly that badly. She had been all charm and suave as she introduced herself, choosing her body language and eye contact carefully fully intending to send the woman a certain message that usually had women eating out of the palm of her hand. She would of taken her there and then on the wooden flooring if she had had the chance.

That was exactly the thing though if she had had the chance. Brittany had 5 female clients she saw at least on a weekly basis. Tina, Emma, Holly, Mercedes and now Santana. And yes Brittany was sleeping with 4 of those women. Women and Brittany had never been a problem, a few well placed lines, a few suggestive movements and a few dance moves later usually they were in some sort of sex position rather than a dance one.

But Brittany had been pleasantly surprised to have been set so straight by the other woman after only a couple of advances. She had been expecting all blushes and coyness but had in fact been on the receiving end of a rather fierce rant. Now that was hot as hell.

She had tried the rest of the session to get some sort of reaction from Santana. When showing her the proper basic stance she had been rather 'handsy' and had leant just close enough to let her breath tickle her neck as she spoke to Santana. But the only action she had been on the receiving end of was an eye roll and a look of boredom.

"What up with you babe?" She heard Puck ask her as she slowly opened her eyes bringing herself back to her present situation.

"Ahh just a long day at work" Brittany sighed as she took another long gulp.

"Oh yeah must be hard having orgasm on top of orgasm" Puck winked at her.

"Na, only had Rachel today"

"So what's up then, because I know dancing doesn't get you all thinky like that" Puck quipped at her.

"Met a new client today, bit of a handful" Brittany admitted.

"What some burly sweaty guy, I know how you love them" Puck laughed.

"Even worse, some gorgeous petite brunette who I literally can't even look at without picturing her naked" Brittany grinned.

"What the hell are you complaining for then? Clearly just sleep with her and then you'll get to see the real deal" Puck stated like it was obvious.

"Do you not think I tried today? All I was on the receiving end of was a scowl. And she actually like called me up on it as well...that has never happened before" Brittany said with mild disbelief.

Puck howled with laughter "Oh you totally got shut down, someone is losing their touch..."

"No definitely not!" Brittany quickly recovered "It is just gonna take a little while with this one"

"How long you got her for?" Puck questioned.

"40 hours, gonna work out about 2 months, just over..." Brittany trailed off as her eyes very nearly popped out of her head. The subject of their conversation had just walked through the door with a very unimpressed blonde on her arm. Brittany couldn't believe it but she had honestly never seen anything so damn...beautiful before and she never used that word. Santana had come in and was wearing a black tight fitting dress that complemented her curves perfectly. Her smokey make up added to her already flawless face, it made her stand out most definitely from the crowd around her.

Puck had followed her line of sight and was drooling just as much as she was.

"Holy fuck is that your girl?" Puck asked in disbelief, girls like that really didn't belong in Lima.

"I know right, amazing isn't she?" Brittany voice was just as impressed as Puck's.

"Look at the blonde as well, she is smokin'" Puck said in shock.

"Wherever they are from we need to be" Brittany said with a smirk, finally tearing her eyes away from Santana.

"God there is no way you are ever going to tap that" Puck laughed as he finished his bottle of champagne.

"Puck, you've said that about several girls to me before and I do believe you have been wrong every single time" Brittany pointed out smugly.

"Yeah but none of them have looked like that" Puck countered.

"Fine" Brittany started, determined not to be out proven "How you feeling a little bet?"

"Oh hell yes" Puck grinned at her "What's the terms?"

"I bet you I can sleep with her before her wedding day and have her practically begging me to let her call off the wedding" Brittany said with a wink.

"Okay and if you can't?"

Brittany thought for a moment "Then I will be your bitch for a month" She concluded simply.

Puck laughed "And if you win?"

"Then you become my bitch for a month and I become the official stud of the house"

"You know what Blondie, you have yourself a deal" Brittany shook his hand with an air of confidence but deep down, even though she would never admit it, she knew this was gonna be hard.

**So first chapter what we thinking?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I would make this fic my weekend work and get back to finishing my other one come Monday so here is the next chapter. I am so glad this has been so well received it's so fun to write them the other way round to how they are usually written. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Own nothing of Glee.**

It had been 5 days since Brittany had first met Santana; they had been dancing together for almost a week having spent two, hour and a half sessions with her. And so far the blonde could conclusively say that she had gotten absolutely nowhere in regards to her bet.

The first hour after they had spent together after Brittany had made the bet with Puck, had resulted in Brittany nearly getting slapped for her hand placement being a bit too low on some areas and a bit too high in others. She had quickly learned that Santana wasn't a sucker for a grope. The second and third hour they had spent together Brittany had thought maybe her wit and charm might be able to soften the Latina up to her, however Santana had insisted that as a paying customer she definitely had the right to ask Brittany to remain silent and merely instruct her with her hands…this resulted in the problem from the first hour coming up again.

And now after taking a break from seeing her new found infatuation Brittany found herself scuffing her shoe on the wooden floor of her studio completely stuck on how to try and win this woman around. She never had this problem before and it wasn't like she could go to Puck for advice either, he was already too smug every night she came home and shook her head before he even had to ask the question while he just burst in to laughter and started to add to his 'bitch list'.

She heard the sound of brakes squeaking as she looked up out of the open window to see the old Porsche she had grown so fond of hearing. She suddenly found herself straightening out her outfit and checking her appearance in the large mirrors, she couldn't help but laugh and scold herself for being such a girl. She decided then and there that she was just going to try and relax and maybe get to know Santana before trying to get her in to bed, something that was completely foreign to her, girls were lucky if she ever remembered their first names.

As Santana walked through the double doors she couldn't help smile despite trying to control herself. If she was truthful she was actually kind of enjoying her dance lessons. She found it hilarious every time the blonde would issue her with a well thought out plan of action to get her in to bed and then would appear completely mystified to why it hadn't worked. And in the rare moments that Brittany wasn't trying to fuck her and she could actually appreciate her elegance and grace while she moved or her effortless wit and intelligent. She found that in the few hours she had spent with the woman she had definitely made a good impression.

It was the best part of her day, she knew that for sure. . The blonde was charismatic and charming to the point that bordered on ridiculous. Mike's parents' house had become rather hard to adjust too as well. Santana was pretty sure that Mike's mother couldn't hate her anymore and took every opportunity to try and seclude the Latina; she had always blamed Santana for being a bad influence on Mike when he had moved to LA and therefore never really warmed to her. And if she had to eat one more bowl of Asian noodles or Asian chicken she might actually kill herself, why did everything have to be Asian?

She pushed open the heavy back doors to be met with the obnoxiously suave smile she had seen so much in her life recently.

"Well if it isn't my favourite client" Brittany gleamed at her, sauntering over in her direction slightly.

"Well if it isn't my favourite sex pest" Santana said with an eye roll and a slight smile.

"Oh darling, you really do say the nicest things" Brittany laughed as she took Santana's coat and bag and placed them on one of the benches to the side.

"I try, I try" Just that moment Santana's phone went off in her bag and Brittany walked back over to it and threw it her direction, it was a text from Mike.

_Mike 12:28 – Sorry honey, Mom wants to take me to see her parents upstate tonight for dinner, gotta leave soon will you and Quinn be okay by yourselves? Lyx_

Santana scowled and couldn't think how convenient that was. Great another boring night in Lima with Quinn watching re runs of Jersey Shore, great fun.

"What's up babe, you're looking stressed?" Santana lifted her head up to see Brittany sat backwards on a wooden chair a few feet away, her legs spread either side of the back of it head tilted to the side curiously.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to call someone you've known for less than a week babe?" Santana asked with a poorly concealed smile as she put her phone back in her bag.

She suddenly felt a presence up close behind her. "I do a lot of things that are much more inappropriate with people I've known for a lot less" Santana could hear the grin in Brittany's voice as she felt her breath against her ear and she couldn't help herself blush slightly, 'No Santana, stay in control' She had to remind herself before plastering on her bitch smirk and turning back round.

"No thanks _babe_ I'll just stick to the dancing please" Santana finished with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh is that what you call what you've been doing, because seriously I think a de-limbed hippo might have better moves then you" Brittany retorted quickly chuckling slightly.

It was true, most of the time when they had been together and actually dancing, Brittany had spent it trying to conceal the epic amounts of laughter bubbling up inside of her at Santana's attempts to move her body. She just couldn't get in to her head how someone that attractive with that much of a rocking body could fall over her own feet so many times.

"Oh I am not that bad" Santana huffed.

"Uh how many times did you fall over the other day" It was seven and Santana knew it.

"Well maybe I should get myself a better teacher then" Santana challenged with a glint in her eye, she had come to enjoy their banter.

"No point if you are planning on staying here in Lima, it's no lie I am the best…oh and that's not only true with dancing" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana actually couldn't help but let out a laugh this time. "Oh my god seriously Brittany do you actually make these lines up yourself or do you have some little book stashed in the back room that I don't know about"

Brittany looked on happily, she loved that despite the obvious dislike for her lines that the Latina had, they always managed to make her smile a bit even though she hid it so poorly. "Well I made you smile didn't I babe and I do believe I made you laugh"

That stilled Santana for a moment, Brittany was right, she had done both of those things and those things were in short and sparse supply since her arrival in Lima. She shook her head, reapplying her bitch smirk.

"Oh shut up and let's dance" Santana moved closer to the blonde

"So what are you feeling today then, go over your quick step basics? Maybe the Waltz movements?" Brittany asked flipping through her music.

"I dunno" Santana contemplated inspecting her nails "Maybe just dabble in a little bit of everything?"

Brittany let out a laugh and then put in a CD, slowly making her way over to Santana "Well sure if that's how you like to roll that's fine with me babe"

Santana rolled her eyes as the music started. Brittany pulled her close to her, her left hand settling on the base of Santana's back, the right one intertwining their hands. This was no doubt Brittany's favourite part of their lessons. It had become some sort of contest between the two women, while they waited for the correct beat for them to start moving together. It was an intense staring contest that neither even wanted to back down from. Most of the time Brittany won, rubbing her thumb ever so slightly on the base of Santana's spine just enough to make the other woman break her gaze. But once, at the end of their last session, Santana had beaten Brittany. The smaller woman had accidently graze her thumb across the skin of Brittany's collar bone as she placed her hand on top of her shoulder. Brittany had physically shuddered, something she was sure Santana must of noticed and lamely started to cough and had to pull away to get a drink.

Brittany had been right, Santana had indeed noticed and she couldn't have been more satisfied to have thrown off someone who was usually so physically confident. It had been a welcome change to see the slightly dorkier, more vulnerable side of Brittany.

Brittany didn't miss it this time when Santana conveniently manage to graze her skin again, giving the woman below her a slight smirk which most surprisingly of all was returned. They were fully aware of what the other was doing.

Their beat came and they started to move together. Well Brittany started to move; Santana merely stumbled, stuttered and damn nearly fell through the first part of their dance. Brittany went to reset the music and with a patient smile they started their dance again.

Come the 8th time of resetting the music Brittany was growing slightly impatient, Santana wasn't feeling it, her head wasn't in it.

"Uh Santana, you are really sucking today…more than usual" Brittany winked at her.

Santana hung her head and stepped back from the other woman with a sigh. "I know I'm sorry"

"It's alright it's just I thought I would be dancing with you today, not dragging you" Brittany poked the brunette trying to get a smile out of her.

It worked and Santana looked up at her with a genuine smile on her face as she tried to swat away Brittany's hand. "I really am sorry, just got a lot on my mind"

"Care to share?" Brittany pulled up two chairs and two bottles of water.

"You really don't want to listen to my life problems" Santana chuckled.

"Try me, my agony aunt capabilities come second only to my oral ones" Brittany grinned heavily as Santana scoffed with a laugh. It was true though, normally as soon as any girl mentioned her own personal life Brittany lost every ounce of interest and the longer they droned on the more it annoyed her. For some reason the Latina really intrigued her, she quickly decided it was due to the fact she seemed unconquerable by her charm.

"Fine but only because you stopped the horror that was the Waltz" Santana started with an air of relied "Basically I will cut my sad story short, future mother in law hates me tries to distract Mike as much as she can while he's here, ends up me being alone with my best mate who is here for the wedding watching old episodes of bad television. Not really what I like to do with my nights"

"Oh and what is it you like to do with your nights? I might be able to be of service" Brittany said smugly sticking her tongue out.

"Oh please definitely not whatever you're thinking" Santana was trying to be stern with the woman but her endless charm was starting to wear her down, her arrogance was pretty funny.

"Actually Miss Lopez, before you so rudely implied I was some sort of sexual fornicator, I was just going to say me and my buddy Puck are going out tonight to a bar then a club and was wondering if you wanted a night away from the television whether you would be interested?" Brittany enjoyed the look of shock on the other woman's face and then the clear internal battle that was going on.

Santana's initial reaction was to grab the invitation with both hands. A night in the company with someone other than Quinn sounded perfect to her but then she remembered who exactly was inviting her, it's not like they were even friends and it's not like the blonde could go more than a few minutes without hitting her.

Santana tilted her head thinking before she said the words she was pretty sure she would come to regret. "It's not a date or anything okay, so don't get any ideas, I am just so unnaturally bored I need some entertainment in my sad, sad life"

Brittany laughed "Well I am pretty sure that is the most offensive yes I have ever received but great, I'll pick you up at like half nine then"

"No you won't we will meet you there at ten, I don't trust that you won't just drive me to some ditch somewhere" Santana said with a smirk all the while trying to stop her brain from going over and over what she was going to wear.

Brittany couldn't conceal her slight excitement and quickly sent a text to Puck from the phone in her pocket informing him that she will have made his day.

"So we are going out with your dance teacher and her random friend" Quinn sounded less than impressed as Santana informed her of their plans for the evening.

"Oh please what else do we have to do but find out what Snooki did with her week for the third time running" Santana said as she pulled open the small wardrobe full of clothes she had with her trying to find something to wear.

"True, well at least it will be free drinks" Quinn concluded with a nod.

"It's not a date Quinn" Santana insisted.

"Teasing pleasing Santana, like seriously have you learnt nothing" Quinn sighed "Oh and what did she say her friend's name was, it is a guy right because you might be fine with dabbling in lesbo land but I most definitely am not"

"I am not dabbling! She is teaching me to dance!" Santana was horrified as Quinn started to laugh.

"She doth protest too much" Quinn smirked "Anyway what was her friend's name"

"Puck and yes he is a guy"

"Puck?" Quinn looked less than impressed "You are taking me out with a guy named after a piece of hockey equipment, oh dear lord what unknown hell is this"

"I am pretty sure that is just a nickname Quinn and you might wanna cool it with the insults we're not deliberately trying to piss these people off" Santana shook her head at her friend.

"Oh whatever, they should consider themselves lucky to be blessed with our presence" Quinn walked in to the shower as Santana couldn't help but laugh, her best friend was such a bitch.

Santana could feel herself checking her watch every few minutes, she actually couldn't believe it she had been stood up and in front of Puck, it made it even worse. Here she was sat in a booth by the entrance to the club she had told Santana they would meet at and the Latina was currently 22 minutes late.

"Oh Brittany how does it feel to be stood up for the first time in your life?" Puck laughed as he took another swig of his beer.

"Shut up Puck, like I give a shit I wasn't even fussed if she showed anyway" Brittany lied. She had honestly been looking forward to spending a bit of time with Santana, it was weird for her, usually she gave a woman about 10 minutes of her time and that was it. There was something about the brunette that was giving her a headache, she concluded it was just her desire to win the bet, well she more hoped.

"Oh yeah sure, that's why you ordered those two disgustingly pink and ridiculously expensive pink things and brought them to the table" Puck grinned, gesturing to the Cosmopolitans that Santana had ordered for the two women.

"Yeah well, we can use them to get some other girls" Brittany sighed defiantly.

"Charming" Santana heard a snarky voice from behind her and turned round to see a thoroughly unimpressed blonde woman that she immediately recognised. Santana quickly emerged from behind her blonde counterpart.

"Sorry we're late, someone decided to spent about half a fucking year in the bathroom" Santana nodded towards Quinn who was looking at Puck with distain while Puck looked like he was going to drown in his own drool.

Brittany looked Santana up and down and just wow couldn't believe the woman in front of her. She had a slightly sparkly gold dress on that showed off her flawless legs, and she had thought she looked incredible just in her dance wear, this was something else.

Her eyes finally re met Santana's and she could see the slight smile and blush that had taken place on her face. Clearly Brittany had been caught.

"Uh yeah sure come sit down we got you drinks" Brittany said, pushing Puck over and gesturing to the drinks on the table.

"Wowwww Cosmopolitans, how many Sex and the City episodes did you have to watch to pick that one up?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"4 actually" Brittany countered confidently stunning the blonde for a second.

Santana was impressed; someone had actually managed to shut up Quinn. Puck was still continuing his drooling over the blonde clearly impressed with her 'don't fuck with me attitude'.

"Can I help you with something or is that just your face" Quinn sneered at him slightly as she took in Puck's blatant perving.

"Oh my god where did you find these girls Brittany" Puck clinked their beers together, seemingly smitten.

They chatted somewhat amicably for a while longer, despite the odd remark from Quinn, it was actually quite a pleasant conversation. Brittany openly laughed as she took in how Puck had seemed to fall in love with Quinn who was sat across him. It would appear that he was having the same problem as Brittany had been having, always wanting what you know you can never have.

Brittany was growing tired of their idol chat though. Puck was seemingly entertained and she wanted to try and get Santana to herself for a bit of alone time.

"So Miss Lopez fancy taking out some of your new learnt moves on the dance floor?" Brittany leaned over and said close to her ear.

"Well those moves are ball room, that's more well…grindy" Santana started confident and ended up being well just awkward.

Brittany laughed "Well I am sure you can't be any worse and well I can show you that too…you know grindy" Brittany winked.

Santana shook her head with a smile "Oh hell no nothing in that area is coming anywhere near a similar area of mine" Santana pointed to the lower half of Brittany's body.

Brittany laughed "Well clearly that area's not working for you, so hands mouth pick an area I have both"

Santana grinned despite herself "Are you ever gonna give up?"

"Nope" Brittany stated simply.

"Well I hope you like living with disappointment"

"Would be worth it as long as I was living just anywhere near you" Brittany charmed.

"Oh wow, that's good you should really write that one down" Santana laughed as she pulled Brittany up out of her seat over to the dance floor. She felt a hand tug her free wrist and was met with the curious eyes of Quinn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked confused.

"Oh come on Quinn, it's like a free dance lesson, saves your lovely money" Santana was a hundred percent sure that's why she agreed to dance…okay maybe like 80.

"Sure" Quinn stated completely disbelieving her "Well have fun, hopefully I'll still be here when you get back and not Rohypnoled up or something" Quinn gestured towards Puck who was still staring unashamedly back at her.

"Oh I know how you and your ego love it Quinny don't deny it" Santana laughed as she moved her way through the crowd.

Brittany was surprised she hadn't actually expected Santana to get up and dance with her. Not that she was complaining in the slightest though. She flicked her head up to the DJ booth and bingo! An old friend called Mike, who definitely owed her a favour was on tonight, damn sure she was gonna make this moment worthwhile.

They made it together to an empty space near the centre of the dance floor, it was a busy night for Lima and was actually quite cramped. Santana was stood awkwardly in front of Brittany seemingly waiting some sort of instruction. Brittany started to laugh slightly as Santana started to sway disjointedly to the heavy beat.

Brittany grasped Santana's hands and placed them on her shoulders. She brought her hands to the Latina's hips and felt her tense slightly, so she made sure there was still a clear gap between the two of them.

They moved together for the rest of the song, Santana relaxing more and more and found that compared to ball room she wasn't actually that tragic at dancing like this. Usually in clubs she stayed to the bar and smoking areas always making a point of avoiding the dance floor. It wasn't all that bad if she was honest, but only when Brittany was there and then she shook her head remembering that thoughts like that were bad.

Brittany sensed Santana becoming distracted and leant forward slightly.

"Relax" She whispered in her ear receiving a grateful smile from the woman in front of her. The next song was nearing its end and Brittany took one of her hands away from Santana's hip to quickly pull her phone out of her jeans pocket to send a quick text to Mike.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, her friend pick up and read his phone then smile and shake his head. He scanned the crowd until he met Brittany's gaze and gave a thumbs up and a nod. She replaced her hand on Santana's hip and subtly pulled the woman the tiniest bit closer to her.

As the song changed so did the music, instead of the heavy fast tempo beats that had been blasting through the speakers, a much softer more sensual beat took over. Santana could see people all around them coming closer together, their bodies intertwined as they moved and pushed against each other slowly to the sound of the music.

She felt herself flush at the sight of it. She had never danced like that before and was pretty sure she would look like a fool if she did. And the fact that it was Brittany who she was dancing with now made it even worse. It suddenly then hit her that it wasn't the fact that Brittany being a girl or not being Mike was making her feel uncomfortable but that she didn't want to look bad in front of her. The thought was making her head spin and she decided that that was it on the Cosmopolitan front for her.

It was like Brittany could read her mind as Santana felt her lean forward again "Hear I'll show you"

Brittany remained in close to her, wrapping her arms now around Santana's waist and pulling their bodies together. Santana tensed and tried to move away but it was clear Brittany wasn't budging.

"Just go with it Santana, it's like any other lesson" Santana heard the words and made herself believe it. She moved her arms up from Brittany shoulders, not missing an opportunity to graze her thumb against the taller woman's collarbone, and draped her arms over Brittany's shoulder.

She let the blonde completely take the lead as she felt their hips lock together and started rolling their bodies together slightly. Brittany was pushing against her and Santana knew she was pushing back. Santana was repeating over and over in her head how this was just any other lesson and was like any other style of dance, it was just simply how this one was done.

Santana moved her head that had been fixed to look at anywhere expect the eyes of the woman in front of her and was shocked to see that Quinn was now still in the same booth that she had been but instead had a rather gleeful looking Puck attached to her mouth and his hands roaming her body.

Santana started to laugh as she took in the unbelievable sight and also took in the three empty Cosmopolitan glasses that had also adorned the table.

"Seems like all bets are off tonight" Santana closed her eyes as it was whispered in her ear, opening them again to see Brittany grinning looking over at where her best friend was having the time of his life.

So in that moment Santana decided that for tonight indeed all bets were off. She stopped telling herself that this was just another lesson and let her body take over and just moved with Brittany. Her head rested on her shoulder, slightly in the crook of her neck as she reciprocated everything that was being thrown at her.

"Now that's more fucking like it" Santana laughed as she heard the words.

"You had something to do with the music change didn't you" Santana chuckled as she felt Brittany nod slightly. Brittany was immediately surprised when the Latina stayed close to her and didn't move.

Santana closed her eyes and let her body take over, because what was one night when tomorrow she would go straight back in to that dance studio with her normal don't fuck with me attitude and her normal shit dancing self.

At the end of the day, what difference does one dance make?

**Let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have complete writer's block. If anyone can help please do, I do not like this! **

**Own nothing of Glee**

Santana was nervous. She put her car in to park and waited even though she knew she was being ridiculous. It was just one night where they had done nothing more than dance together. But it had changed her and left her with a feeling she couldn't shake or understand. When she had returned from the club last night, she had deliberately snuck in to bed quietly and lied as far away from Mike as was possible. Part of her was scared he might be able to smell Brittany on her, which she knew was ridiculous considering all they had done was dance. But the other, increasingly more prominent part of her just couldn't spend the night in Mike's arms after spending the whole evening in Brittany's.

She knew she wasn't making any sense and shook her head as if to try and get the thoughts to fly out of her mind. She knew it was all a game to Brittany, from the first day they had met she had been upfront about her complete lack of shame and morals and plan to basically do anything she could to get Santana in to bed. And Santana knew that she was just one of many women in Lima who no doubt found themselves in the same position when it came to the blonde.

Still she found herself now sat in her Porsche tapping on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for it to be 11 o'clock so she could go and start her dance lesson. Santana huffed as she tried to get her growing heart rate down and stay calm; she knew she couldn't be behaving like this. For god sake Brittany was teaching her to dance for her wedding, her wedding that was coming up where she was going to marry a man who she knew would always love and care for her.

She couldn't believe she had known the woman a week and after one evening not professionally together she was losing her shit over it. She snapped herself out of it as she got up out of the car and slammed the door. She quickly walked over to the doors of the studio, trying not to check out her reflection in every reflecting surface that she walked past. She reached the heavy wooden doors as she plastered on her bitch smirk ready to be met with some smart comment.

She opened the doors and felt herself stop dead in her tracks. Seemingly Brittany hadn't been waiting for her at all and had clearly not been checking the time. Because here she was about 10 feet away from Santana with a small brunette woman wrapped round her body and tongue in her mouth. Santana couldn't manage to ignore the pang that shot through her body as she took in the sight before her.

Before she had time to really process anything, the brown eyes of the woman in Brittany's arms opened and were staring back at her wide eyed. The woman quickly pushed Brittany off her and put herself back down to the floor as she tried to straighten out her slightly rumpled clothing.

Santana could see Brittany looking confused for a minute before she finally met Santana's gaze in the large mirror. Santana could see her expression change to one of shock and she almost looked apologetic. Santana quickly broke their eye contact as the pang in her body had seemingly gotten worse as soon as she had looked at Brittany.

Brittany slowly made her way closer to Santana as the woman collected her bags and quickly scuttled out of the dance studio.

"San, um I'm sorry, that was just Tina, a regular client who I've taught for ages, it's nothing-" Brittany was cut off as Santana scoffed.

"Brittany I really don't care who Tina or Tara or whatever her name is, or whoever you do in your spare time, you're just my dance teacher all I care about is that I get my money's worth" Santana's bitch smirk was firmly re-plastered and she knew she was being harsh.

Brittany looked slightly hurt for a second before she started to laugh, the gleam that Santana had come to know as completely Brittany back in her eyes "Really, well you could of fooled me, you know you came across as a bit jealous there"

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh please, yes because I'm desperate to get that kind of attention from you"

Brittany grinned harder "Well you could…but that's on an hourly…you're prepaid"

"Oh what a shame" Santana drawled sarcastically.

"Payment can be easily changed you know" Brittany sauntered up to the brunette nudging her slightly with her elbow and giving her best smile.

"Yes because I am just simply desperate to become another one on the no doubt long list of women who fall for your charm" Santana couldn't help but smile slightly at Brittany's cavalier attitude.

Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana as she took in her words and then leaned forward closer to the Latina. "Oh so you think I'm charming then?" Brittany whispered gently, her breath softly hitting Santana's face.

Santana found herself momentarily stunned and had apparently lost her ability to speak due to the close proximity of her blonde friend. Santana saw Brittany's grin grow the longer she stayed quiet. As Brittany started chuckling she eventually pulled herself out of it.

"Uhh…shut up…let's just dance okay?" Santana tried to ignore the heat that was now covering her face and neck.

"Whatever you say, you're the one who pays for the lessons…but not on an hourly" Brittany quipped as she took Santana's hand in her own and pulled her close before starting their similar routine.

It was about half an hour later when they stopped for a water break.

"You know, you are actually improving" Brittany smiled as she passed Santana a bottle of water.

"Yeah and so I should be considering what you charge for a lesson" Santana smirked.

"Well of course, if you want the best it comes at a cost" Brittany said smugly.

They both turned their head at the sound of the gravel of the car park moving slightly. Another car that neither of them could see had pulled in to the dance studio.

"Oh and who is that then? Another paying customer asking for the 'best'" Santana said with air quotes.

"Now don't get jealous again babe, you know you can have me to yourself whenever you want me" Brittany chuckled as she stretched out her legs, eyes on the door for who had arrived.

"I was not jealous!" Santana protested.

"Sure sure San, sure sure" Brittany winked.

Santana felt herself stiffen when the doors opened and she could see who had arrived. Mike stood there with a massive smile on his face and gave a sweet wave in her direction. He made his way over and quickly wrapped his arms around her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Santana chanced a look over to Brittany who had turned away from the pair, but could see in the reflection of the mirror she had an uneasy look on her face.

"Well if it isn't the miracle worker herself, can't believe you're actually managing to make this once dance" Mike put out his hand for Brittany to shake as he pulled Santana affectionately in to his side.

"Trust me it's my pleasure" Brittany shook his hand quickly, but her eyes were only on Santana who was looking back at her intently.

"Well I definitely think my wedding day is going to be even more special all thanks to you" Mike continued and Santana didn't miss the slightly grimace on Brittany's face that was quickly covered by a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"It's what I'm paid for" Brittany said nonchalantly.

"You definitely have to come though, see all your hard work put in to practise, if you give Santana your address I'll make sure we post you an invite" Santana snapped her head to look at Mike as he finished his sentence, she knew she definitely couldn't handle Brittany at her wedding.

"Sounds great" Brittany said stoically, still looking at Santana.

"Perfect, well I will let you two carry on, I just came here to drop of this CD, it's our first dance music. So get cracking honey, I know you'll be amazing" Mike gave Santana a much longer kiss which Brittany put a stop to by a coincidentally timed cough.

"Sorry" Mike started sheepishly "I just can't get enough of her"

"Tell me about it" Brittany smirked as Santana gave her dagger looks. Mike cocked his head slightly confused by Brittany's statement but shook it off and left the studio quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked, very much pissed off.

"Whatever are you talking about babe" Brittany walked over to the CD player to put Mike's music in.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Brittany" Santana stomped over to Brittany to turn her around to look at her.

Brittany looked at her intently for a minute before averting her eyes and smiling slightly. "You know he's not at all what I would have pictured you with, guess I always pictured you with someone I dunno taller, blonde hair blue eyes, you know that sort of thing"

Santana huffed growing more and more annoyed with the blonde "No Britt I mean it, flirt with me all you like when it's just you and I, but don't be like that with Mike"

"It's not Mike I'm interested in" Brittany moved slightly closer.

"You know what I mean" Santana scoffed.

"Fine" Brittany held her hands up apologetically "I'll play nice when he's about…but I do believe you just said I can flirt with you as much as I like"

Santana groaned and threw her hands over her face "You are unbelievable do you know that?"

"That's what I am told babe" Brittany chuckled.

Santana couldn't help but laugh "You know I don't know how you do it, put this much effort in to every woman you 'teach'"

"I don't put any effort in with anyone but you, I don't have to" Brittany replied honestly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me I am the only person to ever knock you back"

"Not at all, but usually if someone says no I give up" Brittany shrugged.

"So then what's so special about me that I deserve all your annoying attention?" Santana couldn't help but be slightly intrigued.

"I like you more than the other women" Brittany bit her lip slightly at her confession.

Santana laughed as she shook her head. "No you don't you just like the challenge"

"If that's what you wanna tell yourself to get to sleep at night, go ahead babe" Brittany said with a smirk.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me babe by the way?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany grinned as she heard Santana's question "No why would I? You are a babe"

"God you are so full of yourself" Santana smiled.

"Yeah well I bet you've never met anyone like me" Brittany countered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Santana smirked.

"Enough talk now come and dance with me" Brittany held her hands out as she pressed play on the music. Santana slowly made her way over falling in to their easy new found routine.

"You know you actually aren't too bad at slow dancing" Brittany commented as she held Santana close in her arms.

"It's pretty hard to get it wrong, it's just like boring swaying back and forth"

"It's my favourite dance actually, you won't find a better dance anywhere" Brittany turned her head to look down at Santana.

Santana met her gaze sceptically "Oh please, it's like the same simple movement over and over"

"It's so much more than that, it's not the movement of the dance it's the emotion" Brittany smiled gently.

"God, is this the kind of crap that leaves your mouth to bed all those women" Santana chuckled.

Brittany smiled and shook her head and then changed their position. She pulled Santana close to her so their bodies were flushed against one another's. She pulled Santana's arms from gripping her shoulders so one was wrapped around her neck and the other was tightly held in her hand. She moved her head down so that their foreheads were lightly touching and from there she could feel that Santana had stopped breathing.

"Okay, so if I said to you now, we can only have one more dance together before I walk out that door and you will never see me again, would you change our position so we were waltzing or doing a jive or would you stay like this?"

Santana knew she had stopped breathing, she knew that if Brittany wasn't practically dragging her body around that she would be frozen to her spot. She had never been so close to the blonde as she was now. Their foreheads were touching and there was not an inch of space between their bodies. She wanted to tear her eyes away and break their gaze but something in her wouldn't allow her to, she was entrance by the endless blue in front of her and the soft touch completely drowning her.

But she felt herself tense as she saw Brittany break her gaze and her eyes flicker to her lips. A wave of guilt crashed over her and she knew she was oh so close to breaking that line. She was practising her first dance for a man who she knew loved her and she knew she couldn't break his heart.

Santana turned her head so she was now resting it on Brittany's shoulders. She felt the dancer's shoulders slump slightly in disappointment and felt a strained sigh skirt across her forehead. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she moved her hand from its grip on Brittany's neck and threaded her fingers through the soft blonde hair just beneath her pony tail.

She felt the light feel of lips curved in to a smile on her forehead before Brittany placed her head down on to Santana's head.

"I'd stay like this" Santana eventually whispered out after a couple more minutes of dancing.

Santana heard a shout that pulled her out of her daydream. She had found herself going back and forth to that moment way too much over the past few days. It was just something she couldn't get out of her head since it happened. They had stayed like that dancing slowly together, working their way through the rest of the romantic tracks on the CD until eventually the music had died.

Santana had felt a safety in the moment with Brittany, she had managed to block out all her thoughts and worried and just simply enjoyed what she was doing. But as soon as the music had stopped her reality and guilt were brought back to the forefront of her mind and she quickly excused herself from the confused blonde and practically ran to her Porsche.

"Santana!" Quinn's shrill voice rang through her thoughts.

"What is it Quinn?" Santana said exasperated.

"Mike's Mom wants you to come downstairs and look through the book of wedding dresses she brought, you should see them they are fucking disgusting" Quinn laughed.

"Argh, that woman just won't leave me alone, seriously the other day she had me up until midnight discussion table decorations, do I look like I actually give a shit?" Santana sighed.

Quinn gave Santana an unreadable look before taking a seat next to her on the bed and cupping her hands in her own gently.

"S, you do know that if you want to we can just leave, no one is holding you to anything yet" Quinn treaded carefully as she spoke.

Santana felt herself start to waver, since she had said yes no one had ever asked her that. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw a photo frame with a picture of her and Mike in it from when they were in their teens and she knew she couldn't do this to him.

"I'm fine Q, she's just stressing me out that's all" Santana started gently resting her head against Quinn's shoulder "Hey, how about we go out tonight maybe to a club or just see a movie or something?"

Quinn looked at her sheepishly before flushing slightly. "I um…I have a date"

Santana's eyes widen with shock before she laughed loudly "Oh my god, don't tell me hockey ball guy"

"His name is Puck actually" Quinn shot back before she thought what she was saying.

Santana laughed even harder "Wow sorry didn't mean to offend your lover, I thought he was 'lucky to be in your presence'"

"Yeah well he is, doesn't mean I can't enjoy a free dinner from it" Quinn bustled quickly to move off the bed.

"Q, there are hundreds of blokes here or back at home who would treat you to dinner, yet you never go out with anyone of them" Santana quirked her eyebrow.

"Yeah well, he's not that bad okay, once you get over that ridiculous haircut and lumberjack dress sense he's you know alright" Quinn's eyes were downcast on the floor.

"Yeah I know Q" Santana covered Quinn's hands with her own "And I don't care who you date as long as you are happy"

Quinn smiled at her for a moment before her bitchy exterior was regained.

"Santana we're not getting married it's just a date"

"Alright fine, it's just a date…I won't bother going out hat shopping until next week" Santana winked as Quinn hit her with a pillow.

The next day Santana found herself rushing to her car. Quinn had mysteriously been missing in action since her date with Puck so Santana had been left to deal with in law from hell for the past 24 hours. Many hours of place settings, menus and table arrangements had meant that she was now twenty minutes late for her dance lesson. She found herself almost threatening Mike's Mom with one of the napkin holders if she hadn't of let her go when she did.

She eventually pulled up to the dance studio, almost failing to put her car in park before launching herself out of the car and running towards the door. She ran in to the dance studio where she was met with a rather downcast looking Brittany packing up her bag. The blonde turned when she heard the door open and immediately gave Santana a dazzling smile.

"I thought you stood me up" Brittany said gesturing round to the now packed up studio.

"No…sorry…mother in law…" Santana managed to pant out.

Brittany started to laugh, throwing Santana her water bottle.

"You weren't rushing on my account were you?" Brittany quipped.

Santana felt herself turning red as she struggled to try and control her breathing. "No…just um…like to run?" She cursed herself at her lame excuse.

"Well I will bear that in mind" Brittany laughed.

Santana made her way over to the slight partition in the room to change in to her dance gear. She picked up her black bag and pulled it open. She rooted around for several moments before cursing. In her haste to leave she had completely forgot to pack a pair of leggings or some decent shoes.

"Uh…Britt, you haven't got any spare kit have you? I seem to have forgotten well pretty much everything" Santana shouted out.

"No sorry babe, I don't why what do you have?"

"Uh jeans, heeled boots and a t shirt" Santana walked out from behind the partition still clothed in exactly what she had been wearing.

Brittany shook her head with a smile "Doesn't look like we'll be dancing today does it?"

Santana felt herself deflate slightly, she really needed to have a good time after the hell days she had been having. She looked at Brittany with a sad smile and saw a flicker of happiness cross the blonde's face.

"You know we could just fuck the dance lesson and go somewhere?" Brittany said with a grin.

"What?" Santana questioned confused.

"Let's just go somewhere. Clearly you don't want to be around your mother in law, I have a free afternoon let's do something?" Brittany stated like it was simple.

Santana wavered for a minute, somehow in her head when she was dancing with the blonde it was safe, she wasn't doing anything wrong. For some reason the thoughts of being somewhere with Brittany in any other circumstance made her feel guilty.

Brittany seemed to sense her indecision "Babe all I'm saying is we go somewhere, nothing funny or anything and like you don't have to I was just saying"

"No" Santana responded before she could really think "No, I'm just being silly, course yeah let's go somewhere" Santana gave her a smile.

"Perfect" Brittany clapped her hands together.

Five minutes later Santana was sat in Brittany's Jeep as the blonde drove down some unknown road. The radio was going with a song Santana loved. There was a silence over the pair that was oddly enough completely comfortable. Santana had been worried the entire time they had been making their way over to Brittany's car. She had been worried about the awkwardness about their situation and whether it was technically right to be doing this. But as soon as they had settled in to the car and just began to drive Santana felt all her uneasiness melt away and just decided to enjoy her time with her new found…friend?

"You have a really amazing voice" Santana came out of her thoughts as she turned to see the blonde smiling at her.

"Oh fuck" Santana flushed and automatically covered her mouth; she had a tendency to just sing without really realising it. Brittany's hand went up to take her own and moved it away from her mouth.

"Don't stop, it was nice" Brittany gave her a reassuring smile as she encouraged Santana to continue.

Eventually Santana started singing again, slightly quieter and with a bit more hesitance but Brittany's smile carried on beaming none the less.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Santana questioned after driving for a few more minutes.

"Just some place me and Puck use to go as kids, not a lot of people know about it, it's a bit of a way out of town. We'd ride here most days in summer just to kick back and relax" Brittany smiled at the memory.

"That's cute, you know I think Quinn is actually pretty keen, haven't heard from her since their date" Santana said.

"Tell me about it, I had Puck talking my ear off about her for ages the other night" Brittany laughed "We're here babe"

Santana looked out the window. The area they had stopped in looked no different to any of the other places they had driven past. All she could see was a lot of fields and a lot of cows with a small dirt track that they had pulled up on winding in between the planes of grass.

"You've taken me to a field?" Santana asked confused.

"Don't judge too quickly, trust me, you'll love it" Brittany jumped out of the car.

They walked for a few minutes down the track, idly talking about Quinn and Puck's new romance. Eventually after begrudgingly walking up a rather large hill Santana finally got to see where Brittany had been taking her.

On the other side of the hill Santana could see a small river snaking its way through the fields. It was surrounded on both sides by a small creek of rocks and pebbles. There was a rickety old landing made of worn wood on one part of the river.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. Before she had come here she would have looked at this place and groaned with the idea of spending any time in a field or outdoors in general. Now she couldn't help but look at it and really appreciate how beautiful it was.

"Sorry we can go, I don't know why I brought you here, should of figured wouldn't be a city girl's like you sort of thing" Brittany said with a grim laugh.

Santana looked at her to see her uncharacteristically embarrassed with a slight look of hurt in her eyes. It clicked in her head that she must have taken Santana's laugh for mocking.

"Oh god no, sorry Britt, I was just laughing because your right before coming here I would of laughed at this place but now it's I dunno…kind of well beautiful"

Brittany still looked unconvinced as she scuffed the ground with her shoe.

"Really Brittany, it's lovely, thank you for taking me here" Santana smiled and nudged her.

Brittany immediately perked up and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled them down the hill towards the river. They made their way to the old wooden landing and sat on the edge dangling their feet over the edge.

"Puck and I use to come here all the time. It's a good place to get away you know? I think I spent more time here than I did at school actually" Brittany laughed.

Santana's ears pricked with curiosity. "And what did you have to get away from then?"

Brittany looked slightly shocked for a minute before laughing and shaking her head "Sorry, I don't know why I said that"

"It's alright, we all have to get away, why do you think I was so eager to come to your lesson today" Santana playfully bumped shoulders with Brittany.

Brittany smiled for a moment before taking a deep breath. "My parents, that's what I came to get away from. They never really approved of my life choices, can't say things were left on the best terms"

Santana looked at her sadly "I'm sorry Britt, that must be shit, when were things like well left?"

"When I was 14, my Mom caught me with my first girlfriend, I went and moved in with Puck after that" Brittany shrugged.

"Fuck" Santana said in shock.

"It's okay, I wouldn't change any of it and Puck's Mom has always been great" The pair sat in silence for a while after, Santana internally cursing herself for having no idea what to say to Brittany.

"God, I'm sorry, I was supposed to take you for a nice day out, not depress you with my bullshit" Brittany smiled at Santana.

"No don't I'm like glad you told me" Santana reassured her.

"Well I don't know you just seem to have a bit of a weird effect on me" Brittany laughed.

"Sorry about that" Santana joined in with the laughter.

"It's okay, just like I don't think I've ever told anyone that besides Puck and I've known you for what two weeks?"

"What makes me so special then hey?" Santana asked the question she had a few days earlier.

"I dunno, just seems like I trust you I guess?" Brittany gave her a genuine smile which Santana returned.

"You know I like you more when you're like this" Santana started as Brittany looked at her confused "Well when you actually talk to me rather than hitting on me"

"I would apologise but I'm not sorry" Brittany answered honestly.

"I'm getting married though Brittany, doesn't that seem a bit wrong to you?" Santana asked.

"Guess I've never really given much about it" Brittany mused "I just figure if a woman is going to cheat then it's not my problem, they always have the option to say no, most just don't. I'm not going out to wreck a marriage all of them carry on just fine."

"So what you fool about with people for a while then move on to others? Britt don't you think you deserve a bit more to a relationship than that?"

"I've never found anyone that I've really wanted a proper relationship with" Brittany said, almost sadly.

"Oh" Santana regretted her immediate reaction.

"Well minus the hot Latina who is marrying someone definitely not good enough for her" Brittany grinned at her.

"You know I would find that a lot more convincing if I knew you weren't sleeping around with at least 4 other women" Santana smirked at her.

"Would it make a difference?" Brittany looked hard at her.

Santana looked at her for a few moments before turning back to look at the river. "Brittany I am getting married to Mike and nothing is going to change that" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde nod slightly. "I would like it if we could be friends though, despite wanting to throttle you most the time I do actually like you"

Brittany laughed as she turned to look back at Santana. "Sure San whatever you want we can be friends"

"Good" Santana spoke, not really trusting herself to say anything else.

Brittany smiled at her and then stood up, placing her keys purse and shoes on the side of the landing. She winked at Santana before jumping off the landing and becoming waist deep in the water.

"Brittany what the fuck are you doing?" Santana shouted at her.

"Swimming babe, that's why I brought you here come on in its fun" Brittany kicked back so she was swimming on her back towards Santana.

"Brittany you will be soaking wet when we have to leave?" Santana looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I won't I have loads of tracks and t shirts in the boot of my car, seriously get in"

Santana looked at her accusingly, squinting her eyes towards the blonde. "I thought you said you didn't have any spare kit earlier"

Brittany looked at her sheepishly before unapologetically shrugging her shoulders "I lied"

Santana looked at her sternly before throwing her phone and shoes on to the side and jumping in the river. She saw up to Brittany and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You're lucky we're friends" Santana smirked before dunking Brittany under the water.

**I am aware it's not brilliant, I just wanted to get anything out. **


End file.
